Star Song
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: A band with a member from each race has been touring around the galaxy for a while now. The human member gets a turian bodyguard who vows to protect her but as he finds out more about her he begins to care for her and eventually fall in love. What will happen when he finds out details about her past? Human/Turian, Asari/Human, Drell/Drell
1. Chapter 1

**Rushed a bit through this, forgive me! But this is a little rp that was started with a friend, I'm going to finish it as a fanfiction.**

* * *

"Dasha, that was amazing! Whenever you dance, it's just so entrancing!"

The drell known as Dasha felt heat rise to her cheeks when Abbatha praised her like she always done after their concerts, Adel-Anna prancing past them in a hurry to get to the ship and leave the planet.

"Abbatha, everyone loves you better. Being an asari, you just automatically attract people's eyes to you."

"Oh, hush. No, I don't."

The female turian with light blue markings on her face was walking beside the human female and speaking in a soft voice, "We are getting a fourth body guard when we get to the Citadel. This one will be the one to escort you when in public."

"But, Jacquelle… I don't really go out anywhere when we aren't doing a concert."

"That's just it, Jesslyn. You need to get out more. You'll be safe with him; he was my big brother's best friend growing up. His name is Axton." Jacquelle put her three fingered hand on the human's shoulder, her dark plates had glitter on them. "We're going to stay on the Citadel for a while. We have several shows there. There is the pet store right across from where we are staying that accepts donations to the humane society. You said you wanted to donate some money to them."

"Yeah, I do." Jesslyn sighed and pulled her black hair back out of her face, "I just don't like giant crowds."

"We perform in front of giant crowds."

"I mean when I'm in the giant crowds."

The band was rich, but they would always donate some of the money to places and hospitals that needed it. They weren't the snobby type of rich singers. Their ship wasn't too fancy but it had separate quarters for each band member and each bodyguard.

Jacquelle's bodyguard was a very nice batarian named Ion. It took Jesslyn forever to get used to him after she joined the band. Dasha's bodyguard Hagan was another drell like her; his skin more green than hers was purple. They seemed to flirt all the time. The other girls often wondered if they had a secret relationship going on.

Abbatha was tough as nails and hardly needed a protector but her bodyguard was a human. His name was Lloyd and he had long black hair that was always tied back into a tight ponytail trailing down his back.

Adel-Anna had a bodyguard that was a quarian just like she was; his suit was black with neon green details. Jesslyn often thought he looked like one of the industrial guys back on Earth that model for the darker websites found on the extranet.

Jesslyn was the only one without a bodyguard because she never left the ship or hotel rooms. She would only leave for concerts and dinner dates the other females would force her to go to.

At least she would be able to see her adoptive mother on the Citadel. Selena, the human nurse who took her in after she woke up in the hospital. Even though they weren't that far apart in age, Selena was so mature and motherly, she couldn't think of her as anything else other than a mother figure.

Selena was very good friends with all of the girls in the band. When they all met Jesslyn, they fell in love with her. Then they heard her voice and knew she was the human they needed. One of almost every race was in the band and sang about loving each other and accepting others along with some rather provocative songs, like every other band in the galaxy.

They all made it to the ship where Adel-Anna and Abbatha ran to the booze they had been saving. The two were almost fighting over who would open it. But the fight was broken up when Jacquelle took the bottle and forced it open, calmly putting it on the table with the other drinks that was going to be fought over.

The turian female shook her head, "You two are the worst. Adel, you can't even drink this! Why fight over it?"

"Because it smells good?"

Jacquelle laughed in response, "Well, I'll give you that one."

Jesslyn grabbed a cup and grabbed one of the bottles on the table. The conversation of the others went through one ear and out the other while she thought about her assigned bodyguard.

None of them remembered falling asleep. They woke up Lloyd grabbed Abbatha by her arm, making her wake up with a jerk and a loud scream.

"Abbatha! Good Lord!"

"Oh, hey Lloyd!" She said in a singsong voice, "We at the Citadel yet?"

"We've been here; all of you have been out cold. Thank God you don't have these drinking parties often."

Jacquelle nuzzled Jesslyn, gently waking her up, "Wake up, sleepy! We're here! Time to meet your bodyguard!"

They all traveled to their apartment they had bought a good while back but not without a few fans spotting them and asking for pictures.

When they arrived, Ion was already there with Hagan and a turian Jesslyn didn't recognize.

'This must be-' She started thinking.

"Jesslyn, this is Axton. He's your bodyguard." They were introduced and the turian held out his hand. She shook it with a bit of hesitation. He was so tall, and had this alpha look about him, she suddenly felt even smaller than before.

"The show is tomorrow night so we weren't planning anything for tonight or during the day tomorrow. You two get to know each other!" Abbatha smiled, "I'm going to bed."

Lloyd laughed, amused. "You just woke up."

"Yeah, so?"

The human let out a sigh and watched as she bounced up the stairs.

The female human gazed outside and spotted the pet store that hadn't been there the last time they were here. Her pale hand went to the door to open it.

"Where are you going?"

"To the pet place… Do… Do you want to come with?"

Axton smirked a bit, "Of course."

He was anxious to get to know this human so he'd know what he was dealing with and what he had to keep an eye out for.

He followed alongside of her.

"She's been through a lot in life and singing has helped her but I'm afraid for her to go out alone." Jacquelle had said.

This human was a mystery to him, but he didn't think about it anymore when they entered the pet store and she ran straight to a litter of kittens.

"What kind of creature is that?"

"It is a kitten, a baby cat. Surely you've seen them before."

"Once or twice, didn't know what they were."

"They are lovable!" She put the little tabby kitten back in his little area to play with the others and walked over to a 10 gallon tank, reaching in and grabbing a seashell. "Hey, little guy!"

Axton cocked his head to the side trying to figure out why she was talking to a seashell. But to his surprise, little legs came out, "What… Is that?"

"A hermit crab! They can pinch and they hurt like hell when they do but they can be gentle and sweet." She smiled a sad smile, "I had quite a few of them back when I was young…"

The hermit crab crawled on her hand for a while before she put it back into the tank where it made his way into a corner and went back up inside the shell. Axton just watched while she talked to the owner of the store and donated to the humane society.

He could see she had a gentle heart but the expression she had when she was holding the hermit crab unsettled him a bit.

'There is something about this girl.' He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caged belongs to Within Temptation and Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. You people should know this.**

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Y-you first."

Axton put his hands together, leaning forward on the café table and looking into her eyes which made her instantly look away.

So, low self-esteem from refusing to make eye contact. She tends to fidget and stutter a lot and she only really speaks when spoken too if she doesn't know you very well.

His gaze was on her, unblinking. Jesslyn was starting to get very uncomfortable, "Please…"

"What do you want to know?"

"You grew up with Jacquelle's brother?"

He answered every question she asked about himself. Not many details were given about his past but he was curious about hers, "What's your story?"

The expression on her face went blank and her eyes shifted down towards the table at the glass of water she had been nursing.

"Jesslyn?"

No answer.

"Jesslyn…"

She gave no response.

He reached across the table and put a hand on her arm, "Jesslyn!"

A small gasp escaped her lips and she jumped, "Um… Ah, s-sorry. It's getting late. We should get back."

Axton was quiet on the way back. She said nothing and ran straight up to her room when they reached the apartment.

The turian didn't see her anymore until the show which he didn't really watch. Though he heard most of it from his area backstage.

Ion walked up next to Axton and nudged him, "You've never seen them perform?"

"No, not really. Happy pop music isn't really my thing."

"They each have separate songs that they will sing alone."

"Yeah, so."

They aren't all happy."

Axton looked up at the batarian, "Sad pop music?"

"You've never heard the songs Jesslyn writes herself and sings on stage, have you?"

He didn't listen to the radio or anything so he had never even heard of the Star Song when he was asked to bodyguard for Jesslyn.

Ion led him to the side of the stage and he heard the one he was to protect begin her song.

"These are the darkest clouds to have surrounded me! Now I find myself alone caught in a cage…"

He felt his heart sink, "Her past?"

"Yes."

He looked out at her on the stage.

"There's no flower to be found in here, not withering or pale to me. Everyone with a friendly face, seems to hide some secret inside…

"He told me he loved me while he laughed in my face, he just led me astray. He took my virtue. I feel so cold inside, sorrow has frozen my mind…"

Axton watched as Jesslyn dropped to her knees and removed the over cloak she was wearing which exposed her scarred skin with tears streaming down her face, "Always there to remind me. It keeps me from believing, that someone might be there, who'll free me and never ever leave me!"

The chorus repeated and Axton felt sick to his stomach, "But won't her singing about it anger the slavers? To come after her?"

Ion laughed, "She may look fragile but she isn't going down without a fight. She toughened up physically but she still has nightmares. When she first met me, she freaked out. It was mainly batarians that were her masters. Batarians and a turian who hated humans with a burning passion."

A turian, that explained most of the scars on her hips and back.

"She has something she can put on the scars to make them fade but she feels that showing them off and singing about what happened helps others who were victims like she had. In one of her songs she whispers, 'The pain never leaves, you just have to make room for it and try your best to move on.' She says it several times during the instrumental parts." Ion pinched the bridge of his nose.

Axton felt his breathing quicken, feeling pity for the human.

"Singing helps her. Ever since she joined the band and started singing her songs and revealing what happened, C-Sec has been busting slavers and rescuing victims left and right. They started keeping several groups in almost area system to search for them."

The turian shook his head, "Spirits, she's helping so many people through her music?"

"Yes, even making some slavers change their ways after she made them miraculously realize what they were doing was wrong. Some even turned themselves in and paid for the care of their victims with their own money. It was rather amazing."

So many people who had been victims of slavers sent her fan mail telling her how she helped them get through their tough time. Axton felt he needed to protect her even more now, like a stronger connection to her had formed within this short amount of time.

But she wasn't an easy person to get close to.

"The pain never leaves, you just have to make room for it and try your best to move on."

He looked up. She was just speaking the words now.

"If I can make it, you can…"

Ion explained that she revealed her past once in a late night interview, revealing what had happened to her and for how long. It was the only time she had and ever would speak of it.

After the girls were back home safe and sound, Axton went online and bought the download of her interview after everyone else was asleep or on guard. What he saw literally made him sick. He had to pause it and run to a bathroom to vomit several times before it was over.

But after watching the entire thing, he felt he understood her a bit better. His room was directly beside hers so he heard her when she stopped herself from fully screaming in the middle of the night. Axton ran to the door of her room and scanned his key. Once the door was open, he ran in and saw her on the floor between the bed and the wall, shivering while holding herself.

Without even thinking, the turian made his way to her and ran a talon through her hair. She jumped and looked at him with fearful eyes, "W-what are you doing here?"

"You're okay."

He helped her up from the small space and pulled her up onto the bed where he held her in his arms, adjusting the sleep shorts and tank top she was wearing that had gotten twisted up. His rocking her back and forth stopped her crying and eventually she fell asleep. Axton put her back to bed and pulled the blanket up around her.

There was a recliner against the wall across from the bed, he sat there and watched over her for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: Sorry it's been a good while! I tried concentrating on my Falling Skies fanfiction then I broke my foot and was messed up on pain pills. I'm still in pain but not under the influence of meds anymore because I'm tired of being out of it. I don't have a beta reader so I'm sure this is horrible and has typos everywhere. Forgive me -cries-

* * *

Her footsteps going down the stairs were quiet; she didn't want to wake anybody up. What surprised her was the giggling coming from Jacquelle's room.

"She must be watching a movie or something."

The fridge was the first thing she went to. Her protector had followed her to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Once she had a bowl of cereal, she sat down beside him and tried her best not to look him in the eyes.

He desperately wanted to ask her about everything but she said as clear as day in the interview that that was the only time she would ever speak of it.

"Thank you…"

Axton looked over at the human beside him, "For what?"

"For… Helping me last night." Jesslyn poked at the fruit loops in her bowl. It was obvious she didn't want to speak of it anymore. "Jacquelle has been in her room a lot lately. She doesn't usually stay in there for long periods of time. Whenever we come here she does that and all I hear out of her is giggling."

"She has a mate; you can smell the pheromones from outside."

"She does?!"

"….Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." His eyes shifted, "I'm saying nothing more."

Jesslyn figured her friend didn't want it to go public that she had a mate. But she was glad she was happy, even if curiosity was killing her as to whom it was.

The human female walked back to her room and began changing clothes, choosing a sort of short black skirt with neon pink fishnet over the pockets and a matching tank top with neon pink fishnet straps. Her black flip-flops had little skulls with pink bows on the strap going between the toes. Her long hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail with a pink ribbon and she sat down, gazing out the window.

Axton walked in as soon as she started getting lost in her thoughts. For a long time, he just stood there and watched. He was starting to very much care for this woman, more than care. The turian was starting to fall in love with her.

But he knew her history with a few turians, she had basically admitted to being terrified of them. She explained how she tried her best not to judge turian and batarian males because of the ones she basically grew up around but sometimes fight or flight kicks in when she is caught off guard.

Another words, she'd never take a turian as a mate… Would she?

"You can join me if you want too." She spoke without turning to look at him, "I'm sometimes not really much of a talker, though."

He walked in and sat down beside her, his all black armored suit shining a small bit in the light coming through the window, "I didn't want to bother you."

"Please do, it helps me to not think as much."

Now that she wore a sleeveless shirt, he could see various scars around her wrists and arms. Though faded, they each held a story but it was stories that allowed her to help other people who were victims of the same thing she had been through.

"Usually when people look at the scars they are other slaver victims who find comfort in the fact that they were not alone, they know they can survive as I was able to do so. But when you look at them, I cannot read your emotions… It kind of creeps me out."

"Heh, why does it creep you out?"

Her head turned and her eyes looked up into his, "Because I can't tell what you are thinking…"

"I'm thinking of how beautiful and strong you are."

Jesslyn looked down at her hands in her lap and Axton looked up, 'To soon, dumbass. Just stop talking.' He thought.

"Uhm, th-thank you."

"I am worried about one thing."

"What's that?"

He sighed, "Aren't you afraid your lyrics and music videos are going to piss some slavers off to the point of them coming to try and find you."

Her head shot around and her eyes held so much violent anger in them, it made him shudder. She bared her teeth, "I'm not afraid. If anybody comes, I'll be ready! I'm not a weak slave, not anymore. I will fight and I will win. I dare them to try and catch me again! I'll take them and they will feel what I felt all those years…"

A tear escaped and trailed down her cheek.

"I'd like to say I'm over what happened but sometimes it just hurts too much and I can't figure out how to let the pain go so I just hide it by distracting myself from it…"

"Jesslyn," Axton reached up a taloned finger and brushed away the tear that was making its way down her face, "Don't be ashamed to cry or even hesitate to tell any of us here how you feel. Just concentrate on the millions of people you've helped with your music."

She nodded and leaned against his shoulder, "I don't know why but when I'm around you I just feel so safe. It terrifies me because of what always happened before."

He was about to question what she was talking about but her hand touching his stopped him. Her hands brought one of his up and she ran her fingers over it as if she were studying it.

"Most of the people who bought me seemed so nice and loving at first. I'd start falling for them very quickly before we would even make it back to their place. They'd talk to me real sweet until… Then they'd hurt me, use me then just send me back to the slavers once they were tired of me. It was always turians and batarians that bought me.

"The collars were too tight so I'd get lightheaded and pass out only to be punished for it when I woke back up. It was always shock collars they'd put on me. Even if I spoke, I'd be shocked by some of the turian owners I had."

Axton hadn't heard the details of the collar, he was horrified!

"Jesslyn, I can promise you that you will never be harmed by anyone ever again. Not all turians and batarians are bad…"

"I know that now…" She looked up at him and neither noticed they had been moving closer and closer to each other until her lips and his mouth plates touched. They broke apart and her voice was barely above a whisper, "Axton…"

"Hm?"

"I know I hardly even know you at all but… Would you think me a slut if I…Err, well…?" She pulled nervously at her hair, it didn't take him long to catch on, "It'd… Be my first willing time. I'd like for it to be with you since I feel that I can trust you."

"You are not a slut and it depends on if you have any plans for the rest of the day _and_ night because I'm going to make sure you know what it feels like to be loved emotionally as well as physically."

"Is that her?" The batarian pointed to the screen as he spoke to the other one of his kind.

"Yes, my brother was the one who owned her. She belongs to me now since he willed his possessions to me."

"Then we will go fetch her."

Jesslyn was clinging to Axton in her sleep. The tears that had been streaming down her cheek finally dry. She became emotional almost half way through their time together. Obviously tears of joy considering the turian was the first real lover she had ever had.

His arms held the human female tight against him, keeping his earlier promise to protect her and watch over her as she slept.

When they woke up it was around eleven o'clock pm. The other girls were usually doing what they usually do and go shopping and other things. They never went as a group but by themselves which always made Jesslyn stay behind.

The human female put on a black skirt with a multicolored tank top and looked out the window in her room. Two arms slowly and carefully embraced her from behind and she allowed herself to relax against the turian that now called her his mate, "You alright?"

"Yes, I haven't felt this good in ages." Their fingers intertwined for a moment before he let go long enough to get his clothing back on. Once he was decent they ventured outside her bedroom and went to the living room area to see a human man they had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Axton gently pushed Jesslyn behind him in a protective manner, reaching towards his gun, "How'd you get in here?"

"Axton! Wait!" Jacquelle came running from the kitchen, "I thought you two were out…"

"Uh, no. Who is this?" He noticed her batarian bodyguard was just sitting in the kitchen, not worrying at all it seemed.

"Jesslyn, Axton… This is my mate, Jack Hines."

The two stood there for a second, not moving until Axton slowly lowered his gun, "You sure about that? He isn't some psycho threatening you to say this shit is he?"

"No, we've been together since before the group even existed. We just never told anyone because they hate mixed couples… Human females can get with a male turian but spirits forbid; when a female turian gets together with a male human people have a shit-fit."

Axton put the gun away completely and nodded, "You have a point there. I've never had a problem with it, though."

Jesslyn smiled and sat down, "You could have told us, you know we wouldn't have judged you at all."

"Like I said, we were terrified." She sat down next to Jack and ran her three fingers through his short brown hair.

He smiled and nuzzled her face, "Well, maybe we should come out in a few months."

"Months? How about next week?"

"I'm okay with it if you are."

The two became so engrossed in each other that they completely ignored the other couple in the room and Axton smiled, pulling Jesslyn onto his lap.


End file.
